Please Kiss Him Instead of Me!
by respirare
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a Fujoshi but what happens when the boys she ships start to like her? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke slammed the volleyball into the other teams side winning the game even though it was just between him and other kids and it was for gym. Girls screamed cheering Sasuke for scoring. Naruto came up to Sasuke and highfived him.

"You did pretty good!" Naruto said smiling

_...Closer,_Naruto lightly hit Sasuke in the head and Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Closer._ Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder grinning at his best friend. _Closerrrr~!_ Sakura began to heavily pant and clasped her hands together drooling a bit.

"That's how it should be a prince beside a prince!" she muttered "Dear God I'm very thankful that I'm alive today."

Sakura was still stuck in her thought when out of nowhere Naruto ran into her trying to bounce the volleyball into the other court both Sakura and Naruto ran into the wall,but Sakura crushed Naruto's fall. Sakura felt lighted head and heard someone calling her name.

"Sakura! Sakura can you hear me?"

Sakura's long bangs covered her face."Someone carry her!"she thought someone said that "No we can't bring a stretcher!" huh did they think she was overweight? well she was a bit chubby but only a bit!Sakura lost consciousness.

Waking up in the Nurse's office Sakura looked around to only she her best friend Ino worrying over her.

"Forehead! Are you okay?did you need water?" Her friend was worried

"Urgh what happened?" Sakura asked putting one hand on her head. there was a bump there

"Well you lost consciousness in gym but do you remember anything? Ino asked

Sakura began to drool a bit "Well Sasuke-kun and Naruto-Kun were touching each other and I think they were going to kiss!" Sakura clasped her hands again.

Ino rolled her eyes and let her friend continued on with her fujoshi talk even though her and Sakura were friends she couldn't believe her friend was more into boys liking each other than liking her.

"You should really do something about hair you know." Ino muttered

"Eh? Why should I do something about my hair it's long and it covers my face beside Menma-sama likes girls with Long hair!" Sakura shouted "I would never betray Menma-sama!"

"Leave." Said the red haired-boy "You are wasting space if you are feeling better from other people."

"We will leave right away." Ino said grabbing Sakura's hand dragging her out of the room.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked

"Oh that was Garra who is a first year also he's part of the Nursing committee even though he is totally hot he is so cold and rude to people,but he is also pretty cool too."

"A cold hearted bishounen..One moment he will be cold to his lover but in reality he really wants to embrace him." Sakura snicker to herself and Ino laughed at her friends comment.

Sakura pulled out her phone looking at her anime crush Menma. He's dark black hair looked sexy on him when he went into rage mode but yet she liked his blonde haired too and those whiskers on his cheeks. She could die a happy women

"It's great that my friend ignores me for fictional boys." Ino said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ino continued on with what you were saying."

They continued walking down the hall talking about everything until Sakura bumped into someone and looking up she saw it was Itachi. Sakura smiled at him but his face was emotionless.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"I had a little accident in P.E. class, but I'm fine now!" Sakura said as she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh okay then, see you at the club later." Itachi said waving goodbye

"You know for a fujoshi you seem to have an unusual connection to hot guys."

"Huh? You think so?" Sakura asked confused

Ino opened the classroom door and they both entered the room Sakura caught eye of Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto walked up to Sakura and began to scratched his head.

"Are you okay? and I'm sorry for slamming into you." Naruto said sheepishly

"Oh it's fine I'm okay." Sakura waved her hand in front of her chest. "But instead of worrying about me are you okay?"

"I was just fine, thanks to you cushioning my fall." Naruto said laughing Sasuke glared at Naruto and pulled his ear.

"You dobe." He said out loud "Anyway Naruto is sorry for his stupid mistake."

Sakura's was in a state of euphoria and ran to Ino.

"Did you see that? Sasuke pulled Naruto's ear and made him apologize! They are totally a couple!" Sakura began to pant heavily and was flustered from excitement.

"But they aren't a -" Before Ino could finish Sakura toned her out.

Sakura picture Sasuke holding Naruto by his chin and looking down seductively to Naruto. Naruto was blushing from Sasuke's sudden change of emotion but was willing to accept it. She pushed that thought aside for later.

Sakura thought to herself that no matter how many hot guys she met or had a sight connection with it didn't mean much to her,because no matter what a prince should be beside another prince and let her unbeknownst to them sneaking a peek at their love that was her true happiness!

School ended and both girl began their walk home chatting away till they reached their destination.

"Ino you don't mind if I text you during Road to Ninja?" Sakura asked "Because it's the season finale and I gotta talk to someone about it?"

Ino sighed and reluctantly agreed to let Sakura bug her all night long about Memna. They both parted ways leaving each other til later that night.

* * *

Sakura began to squeal and grabbed a pack of her favorite gum chewing it as she watched her show. She couldn't believe how much Menma was kicking ass that was her boy kicking butt! Sakura spit out her gum making it hit her floor and screamed throwing the phone in her hand on the ground which it shattered. Mema was killed...he was dead….her precious husband….She screamed again and rolled on her floor until she couldn't move around anymore. She was stuck by someone and after finally getting unstuck she felt her hair.

Sakura ran down stairs to her mother crying

"Mom! there's gum in my hair get it out please get it out or else Menma-sama will hate me." more tears fell from Sakura as her mother tried to get the gum out.

Hours and Hours passed until her mother finally gave up trying to get the gum out. Sakura's mother sighed "I'm sorry but we have to cut it off."

Sakura looked down in defeat and lightly nodded beside Menma was dead she didn't need long hair anymore…

* * *

"Where is Sakura Haruno?" Kakashi asked his students but no one answered.

Completely ignoring the teacher Ino got lost in her thoughts. Ino was a bit pissed of at Sakura because she hasnt been to school in a whole week and she didn't even text her even though Ino was a bit pissed off at her she couldn't help but worrying for her friend more.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Sakura's house_

"Sakura you have to get up beside your hair isn't that bad look for yourself." Sakura mother said quietly knocking on her daughter's bedroom door. Sakura's Mother began to get annoyed and kick her bedroom door opened. "I said wake up!" her mother shouted and ripped off the covers.

Mebuki mouthed dropped. Her daughter had lost weight from staying in bed and her shout hair made her look like a goddess. Sakura seeing her mother mouth dropped only thought the worse for her looks and ran to the restroom looking to she what happened to her. Reaching the bathroom she looked at the mirror and her mouth dropped too. Her short hair reached her neck and her bangs were cut leaving everyone to see her pale green eyes which were red and puffed from crying all week long.

She ran back into her room where her mother was still standing still and shouted. "the mirror is broken mom!"

Mebuki turned to her daughter and shook her head. "It's not broken that what you look like now."

Sakura reluctantly went to school only to see everyone staring at her like she was an alien.

"Good morning." she muttered to everyone. Sakura began to cringe and wish she never went to school. She walked into the classroom and caught Ino talking to someone. Sakura glomped Ino.

"Ino! long time no see!" Ino looked confused "I'm really sorry I haven't contacted to you I broke my phone." Sakura shouted

Ino looked at the girl in front of her he only girl to have pink hair was Sakura, but Sakura had long hair and bangs that covered her eyes also Sakura was a bit chubbier than this girl, but that annoying yet amazing voice only belonged to one girl..Sakura.

"Is that really you Sakura?" Ino accidently shouted and the whole room went into a panic.

Sakura was startled by the sudden questions everyone asked her. Sakura began to back away from everyone when she bumped into someone looking up she saw it was Sasuke that she bumped into, but he looked angry at her. She squeaked. Naruto came running into the room.

"Am I late-Wow Sakura you really changed…." Naruto said blushing.

Sakura began to tear up and ran out of the room.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked confused

Sakura continued to spirit down the she couldn't look at Naruto without seeing Menma there and she didn't want to remember his death! Sakura then slammed into a door someone opened. It was Gaara. He looked down at her with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Gaara..?"

"Here let me take you to the Nurse's office since it's my fault you're hurt."

Sakura couldn't protest because Gaara was already dragging her into the Nurse's office. They both walked into the Nurse's Office and Sakura noticed that Itachi was nursing his own wound.

"Oh are you okay Itachi?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sakura." He replied

Both Sakura and Itachi went on with their chat while Gaara stopped in his ? that chubby girl….he was fooled and that how she knew his name. Gaara spirited out of the room embarrassed that a girl fooled him.

Sakura sighed. "Well since I'm here let me help you with that wound."

School ended and Sakura began to grab everything out of her locker when Sasuke popped up near her. She looked up at him surprised.

"Want to see a movie this weekend?" He asked

"Huh…" Sakura's face frozen

"Sasuke you bastard! Hold on! I'll be taking Sakura to the movies!" Naruto declared.

"Huh…" Sakura said once again

"Sakura there's something I want to talk to you about…" Gaara chipped in

"Sakura! I have something to.." Itachi joined in

* * *

A/N:Wow this is my first Naruto Fanfiction and Im sorry for the bit or a lot of Occness (it that the word?) of the characters and I didn't know if I should have added Garra ornot but whatever I did also Gaara is a grade behind Sakura and Itachi is a grade above. I'm really tired good night everyone and I hope you liked it and if you don't then don't worry I won't update this also one more thing this is based of Watashi ga Motete Dousunda! It's a super funny manga everyone should read it. Well thank you for reading and have a nice day! Also I'll make a better summary later


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: I am…._

* * *

"Does this look okay?"Sakura asked as she came out of the closet in a white blouse with black shorts.

"Looking good." Ino said nodding her head "It's cute but- Ino smirked -shorts on a date is a no!" Ino holded up a white skirt "Oh or a dress!"

Sakura squeaked "T-there's more!"

"But anyway~ you're going on a date?" Ino giggled " You go Sakura!"

Sakura's face dropped "A date...I wonder if it could be called that.."

Sakura took off the blouse and began to tell her friend about how she ended on the date. _That's right,in the end it turned out..._

* * *

All four boys surrounded Sakura glaring at each other. Sakura thought to herself how it could turn out this way? They all began to talk at the same time

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke said with a fake smile

"You're fast as usual Sasuke." Naruto replied

Gaara chipped in "I'm want to apologize for my rudeness earlier."

"Can I borrow the sequel to that book you lent before Sakura?" Itachi asked

Sasuke turned a glare at Itachi and mumbled "what is he doing here?"

Sakura began to panic and shouted "I can't hear everyone talking at once" She waved her hands around

Sasuke pushed past the boys "I was saying we should go to the movies next Sunday?"

Naruto began to blush "I'll go too! beside I was going to say that."

"Me too!" Gaara declared

"Huh? Oh then I guess me too." Itachi replied

"You are a Liar Naruto!" Sasuke shouted

"Haa!? I'm not idiot!" Naruto shouted back

"Screw off" One of the boys yelled making a scene by the poor pink haired girls locker

Sakura began to back away from the boys "Ahh, Guys calm down a bit.." Sakura said quietly

Finally the boys stopped fighting and all turned to Sakura. Sakura stopped backing away and began to tremble a bit.

"So who are you going with!?" The boys said at the same time.

* * *

Sakura began to button up a new blouse looking exhausted. "And so, that's why we're all going.."

"Is this an otome game?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow

"Beside how did this happen so suddenly away!"Sakura completely ignoring her friends comment

Ino rolled her eyes "Oh come on, they can't leave you alone because you're cute." Ino pointed to Sakura's top "Oh, How about that one?"

"It's a bit tight on my chest." Sakura replied

"Well that blouse is an older one you know." Ino said. Ino looked at her friends chest...she was no irritated

Sakura mumbled but Ino heard her "I feel like I'm cheating on Menma-sama"

"You know Sakura, a gap made by a man can only be filled by another." Ino looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura gasped she was stunned by what her friend said. Ino grabbed her friends shoulder "Beside now is the time for a boyfriend!"

"So.. Ino did you do you the otaku coming-out with your boyfriend..?"

Ino snorted "Oh no, of course not! beside if knew it'd be over." Ino waved her hand in front of her casually "Beside it's a bother so you should keep quiet about it Sakura."

"I see..you're right."she replied and thought to herself how she should be okay for one day..right?

* * *

Sakura began to drool at the beautiful quartet in front on her. Sasuke was dressed in a loose button plaid shirt showing off his white shirt under it. Naruto was wearing black shirt with a crystal necklace hanging down it and he was beside Sasuke (She fangirled at her ship). Gaara was wearing a red was wearing glasses and a white button up shirt rolling the sleeves up to his elbow with the first button undone. All of the boys were on their phones waiting for the pink haired girl

Sakura was still hiding behind a wall looking at the boys when Sasuke noticed her.

"Hey Sakura come over here." He said waving his hand to their direction "Beside what are you doing on there?"

Sakura slowly walked away from the wall and headed towards the boys.

"Sorry for being late!" She shouted

All the boys stared at Sakura seeing her in a white dress that went up to her thighs showing off her legs She wore a pale blue cardigan along with it there was a red bow tied around her hair.

All the boys thought to themselves how cute she looked expected Itachi

"Don't worry about it." They said at the same time

Sakura warrior mode was turned on she wasn't going to fantasize at all today! She planned on making this fun for everyone and she wouldn't want it ruined by her fantasy but her planned failed when her and boys went to see a movie there seating was arranged by rock-paper-scissors leaving Sakura in the middle she sat beside Sasuke and Gaara. On Gaara side sat Itachi but on Sasuke said sat Naruto.

Naruto was getting bored by the girly chick flick in front of him so he laid his head down on Sasuke's shoulder falling to a peaceful looked at Naruto rolling his eyes at the dobe for falling asleep. Sakura stared at them drooling a bit.

"That was a good movie, right?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stretched and yawned.

"It sure was." Sakura replied but thought to herself _God damn it I was staring at them so much I don't remember anything from the movie._

"Damn what a stupid story." Gaara said as he wiped his nose with his hand. Itachi came over to Gaara holding a tissue packet "Here wanna use this?" Gaara looked surprised but Itachi's kindness to him. Sakura stared at the scene in front of her.

"I'm fine." Gaara stated

"But your nose is dripping so much.." Itachi was about to continued but Gaara interrupted him.

"It's not dripping!" Gaara was clearly embarrassed by Itachi's motherly behavior

Itachi raised an eyebrow "No, it is"

Sakura eyes held stars in them and her heart beated quickly. Sakura gasped _the stubborn Kouhai trying to push away Senpai isn't that bad!-_ No! I can't fantasize!

"I'm going to the restroom real quick." Sakura said as she spirited for the restroom. After clearly the thoughts out her head she headed out of the restroom only to have Sasuke called her name. He grabbed her hand and put his finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet but she ignored his requests.

"Where's everyone?" She asked confused by her situation

"Don't worry about them and just come here for a second." He said as he pulled her into a photobooth

"Sorry but can you let me keep you to myself for a moment?" He uttered

"Um Sasuke it can't just be the two of together it's unfair to the others." Sakura voiced

Sasuke finished putting the coins into the machine and turned towards Sakura. "Please…" he mumbled. Sakura began to blush. Sasuke started to get closer and closer to Sakura. The picture was about to snap them-

"Hold it!" Naruto screamed as he lift the curtain up. The pictures snapped

"You know me so well Naruto." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke but his shirt pulling him up a little "I can at least tell what you're thinking!"

Sakura looked at the photo showing Naruto getting closer and closer to Sasuke. In the last fame they were only an inch apart to someone unknown it could have looked like an almost kiss. Sakura blushed and clasped one hand to her cheek holding the photograph in the other. _Oh Yesss! Finally a SasuNaru picture! An heirloom! A National treasure! Mankind's Pride!_

"I gotta show Ino this." Sakura muttered

She stared at the photo for a few seconds before remembering her plan. She stuffed the into her purse. Sakura lightly pulled her hair. crap crap I'm really am this kind of person! going on like this is no good. Sakura balled her fist and began to tremble a bit in anger she was breaking her resolve she didn't want to ruin the fun with her otakuness she wasn't going to let her faults show anymore!

* * *

The date went on as they went to Mcdonald's and Karaoke but Sakura kept quiet. The group began to walk around main street looking to see where to go next. Sakura looked like a zombie.

"Sakura are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"Huh?" Sakura replied emotionless

"Your face seems a little pale." Naruto added

"No, I'm totally fine! everything is perfect" She utter

"Are you feeling tired? We can rest at a Cafe?" Itachi voiced

"No I'm honestly alright!" Sakura said as she waved one hand in front of her

They group continued to walk until Sakura heard an announcement

**"This shop will be selling limited edition Road to Ninja goods today only."**

Sakura stopped walking and turned to the store. Did she hear them right or was she going crazy?

**"It's the last delivery from the Manufacturer Warehouse!"**

Sakura eye began to twitch as she stared down the store. _Those said limited goods, could they possibly be.. that thing that sold out in ten minutes after going on sale, the legendary.._Sakura was going back to full blow otaku mode.

"Yo Sakura? Seriously what's up with you?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrows

"Oh nothing!" She replied quickly. _No don't give in Sakura! You've endured until now, then only a bit more until I've overcome-_**"There's only one more limited item left."** Sakura went into full otaku mode.

"I'm sorry..I must go." She mumbled as she balled her fist up.

"Sakura? wha-" before Naruto could finish Sakura spirited off leaving only a could of dust behind her"I must goooo!"

* * *

The boys stood still waiting for Sakura to return. After about five minutes they saw Sakura coming of of the Anime Store holding something. She walked up to them holding a body pillow tightly in her arms the ribbon in her hair was gone. Her hair was all over the place She looked like she just came from a battle. Sakura looked them. She wasn't going to hide who she was anymore.

"Sorry the truth is I'm an otaku." She declared.

The boys faces were stunned,but they all thought to themselves. _'okay'_

Sakura held her body pillow tighter "Sorry for suddenly leaving,but, I.. I thought I'd regret it for my whole life if I let this chance get away!" She yelled.

The boys once again thought the same thing _'Is it that important?'_ Sweat was dropped from them.

Sakura continued on "Today since you asked my out I worked so hard to have a normal date, but I failed..I became nervous trying not to show off my bad side...I wasn't able to really have fun I'm truly sorry and...thank you very much for today." Sakura said as she forced a smile it seemed like she couldnt hide who she really was,because of that she probaly ruined there day.

The boys stayed silent. Sakura took that as there answer.

"Then I'll be going." She turned on her heels holding her pillow tightly leaving the quiet boys alone.

"I'm not sure why you're apologizing..? Is there a problem?" Itachi said

Sakura stopped in her tracks listening to what he had to say.

"Beside it's fine to have something you like right?" "Beside Sakura your eyes are sparkling a lot now this side of you is completely fine." Itachi said smiling a bit

Sakura ran up to Itachi "You're too nice! Are you an Angel?" Sakura eyes sparkled

The boys stared at Sakura face as she melted from being sad to looking happy.

Gaara spoke up "That's right! Beside it way better than those lifeless eyes!"

"Y-yeah." Sasuke added

Naruto put one head behind his head and scratched at his head "I've watched Bleach before." He looked a bit embarrassed. "Beside next time we can go wherever you want to go too!"

"Thank You." Sakura said smiling at them

Sasuke,Naruto, and Gaara blushed at her smiling face while Itachi just smiled.

Sakura held on to her body pillow tighter "Well I want to look a the new goods, So let's return to the Anime Store!" She shouted as she ran back into the store.

* * *

A/N:Whoa I'm really tired and I'm glad people are enjoying the story even though the characters are a bit or more OC, but that isn't bad..right? Anyway time to nap or eat yummy food for me! Also readers I was curious if anyone wanted to know how Sakura began a Fujoshi? Are you guys curious? Tell me if you are and I'll write a side story for it!AnywayHope everyones day is good.  



	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe summer vacation is about to start!" Sakura started humming in joy

"You schedules filled up?" Ino yawned

"Yes! Because there are so many activities to do! There's a manga convention taking place,beside I have be saving up for it for awhile." The girl started dreamily

"Let's enjoy this break!" Sakura pumped her fist through the air

"Sakura-san If your term test are too low...you will have to come back to school during the break to take extra lessons." Kakashi breathed as he walked out of the room "for two weeks."

Sakura face froze,her grades were usually amazing,but ever since Menma untimely death she took a break from school around mid-terms which made her grades drop a bit.

Sasuke and the boys watched in horror as the pinkette cramped english words and historical vocabulary. The girl was truly a monster in studying.

"I don't want to stay at school I have an anime con to go to,also it doesn't help how they are on the same day!" Sakura whined as she took a break

Itachi walked over to Sakura desk.

"Are they any subjects that you need help in studying in?"

Sakura pondered this over "well I'm a bit confused over the math."

He smiled slightly "No problem I can definitely help you with math."

Sakura eyes began to water as she held her hands together "Angel..!"

Sasuke,Naruto,and Gaara rushed over to Sakura's table dying in unison "help us too!"

"Sure. I didn't know everyone was so fond of studying."

"Yep!" The boys said in unison,but that sweetly thought the same-_ no way you're going to be left alone with her._

* * *

School ended,but the group was in the library Itachi was teaching Sakura some math equations.

"..then,it will change into that." Itachi wrote on the paper "are you getting it?"

Sakura nodded."I didn't get it at first but now I do!"

Silence went on in the group until Naruto spoke "Can you keep up with what we're learning?" The blonde sighed "You're only a freshman right?" underneath Naruto comment was the statement saying _go home already!_

Gaara raised his head from the book he was reading "oh don't worry about me I'm reading,beside even if it's sophomore work Im just making preparations for it." Just like Naruto's comment underneath his was _you're annoying._

Gaara smirked as he put his book down "Number two is wrong." _Idiot._

"He is right." Agreed Sasuke.

"Bastard! I already know that! Shouted Naruto

"Really now? So you purposefully write it wrong?" The red-haired rolled his eyes

Sasuke started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled

Because of Naruto's yelling the group was kicked out of the library so the group decide to go to a restaurant,but ended up getting yelled at by the waitress working their for supposed loitering when it was for actually being loud.

Sakura sighed as they walked "we got kicked out of the library then the restaurant,so where do we go?"

"Sakura's house." Sasuke answered.

"Huh?" The girl replied back.

* * *

_"Beside you needed the most helping studying so you should provide the place." Sasuke smiled_

Sakura wouldn't mind having them over to study,but their was one problem...her room was filled with Menma merchandise.

"Well I can leave the pillow out since they have already seen it." The pinkette turned towards her BL books "but these things though..."

She grabbed the box of BL and started stuffing them in her closet then sealed the door and began to vacuum.

Sakura looked at her closet "it's only for one day,so wait for me."

SPACE

The for bell ringed and Sakura rushed down stairs opening the door letting the boys in.

"Please come upstairs." She declared

The group went upstairs into Sakura's room.

"Sorry,my rooms really small." She breathed

The boys say down around the table in the room,Sasuke was the only one near the closet which made Sakura panic more.

"Well let's start studying." Itachi announced as he pulled out books

"Well let me get some tea." The pinkette said

Naruto yawned "it's really rare to even get to come to her house,so why does it have to be with a bunch?"

The blonde had a different thought in mind,if it was just him and Sakura it would play out like this.

_"Um,here. I don't really understand this..." The pinkette spoken softly _

_"Where?" Replied Naruto_

_"Um number three." She mumbled_

_As Naruto came closer to her "too close..."_

_Naruto leaned in to kiss Sakura_

"Logically speaking,the must be the height of the room date!" He nodded

"You're an idiot." Gaara deadpanned

"Shut up freshman." The blonde hissed back

"Well Naruto is right,normally if you go into a girl's room,there's something to look forward to." Sasuke nodded

"Right! Like looking at graduation pictures together." The blonde hummed

"That would be before Sakura-senpai got skinny right?" Gaara pondered

Naruto headed to Sakura bed grabbing the covers "you've got to slowly peel away the covers."

"no class!l Gaara gasped

"You're to noisy." The blonde relied

"Really now." Sasuke sighed

Naruto pulled away the covers revealing a body pillow of Menma underneath it. The boys both shared a little scream expect for Itachi.

"I touched it!" exclaimed Naruto "scare the hell out of me."

"Great Naruto,because of that my pen rolled under her bed!" Sasuke growled

"I will get it then."

Naruto laid on his stomach and stared to crawl under the bed until he saw a body under it which he let out an ear wrecking scream.

Sakura rushed up the stairs and slammed her door "what happened!?"

* * *

"Oh this was a stores promotion board that I took home." She gulped "Usually, I display it around my room,but today I thought of hiding it.

"Decoration..." Sasuke spoke

Sakura nodded "next to him is an altar of Menma."

The pinkette went over the the altar opening the cover showing a picture of Menma,lit incense stock and went into a praying pose.

"This man...has he passed away." Itachi went over by Sakura who nodded her head "Could i light an incense stick for him?"

"Yeah,sure."

"Come on,everyone lets do it." Itachi announced

All the boys went in front of the altar which they reluctantly went into a praying pose. After paying respects to Menma the group went back into studying.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming to study with me today."

"It was no problem." Sasuke replied

"Oh sakura" Itachi handed the pinkette a pencil "this is for you."

"Huh a pencil."

"Well during your tests if you can't think of what to answer,use this pencil to make the decision." A host smiled formed on his lips "luck is also a type of strength."

Sakura inspected the pencil seeing how on the top written in pen sound the sides where a,b,c,d.

The pinkette broke out into a smile"thank you."

"Using props." Sasuke muttered

Itachi turned toward the boys handing them pencils just like Sakura's."make sure to do your best too."

The group of boys started they walked toward their own homes talking about how much fun they had.

* * *

"I passed everything guys! Which means I'm free!" Sakura screamed

"Congratulations! all the boys said in unsion

"Let's go swimming then sakura." Naruto spoke

"And me!" Gaara added

"Camping?" Sasuke smiled

"We could tour a castle." Itachi added in too

The boys continued adding ideas for the break,but the convention was Sakura's top priority.

* * *

_Authors note._

_I'm so sorry for not updating I jus have be lazy to write this story I also wanted re manga to really update so I wouldn't be to close to catching up with it speaking of which no all the chapters in the manga will be in Thai story,anyway hope you enjoyed his chapter._

_Ciao._


End file.
